The Administrative Core serves critical leadership and identity roles for the NEALE. The Administrative Core was designed to keep a high level of regulation over the handling, processing, and analysis of laboratory samples and resulting data thereby freeing the laboratory scientists to focus on the scientific aspects of the project. Dr. Miller will serve as Center Director and as lead of the Administrative core will oversee the Center Administrator. Dr. Waller will oversee the Quality Control Officer and Dr. Clifford will oversee the Database Engineer. Together, these three investigators will bring a high degree of organization and management experience to the NEALE. The overall goals of the NEALE Administrative Core are to provide oversight, to communicate among the NEALE and CHEAR components, and to facilitate the movement of samples and data through the network. These goals will be achieved by pursuing the below objectives: Objective 1. To provide leadership and guidance for the entire NEALE Laboratory Hub. Objective 2. To develop and maintain an infrastructure for the handling of biological samples. Under the NEALE we will use a uniform tracking system for biological samples so that they can be seamlessly followed throughout the process regardless of which assays are being performed. Objective 3. To develop and maintain an infrastructure for the acquisition, storage, and analysis of data. While the CHEAR Data Repository has ultimate authority of CHEAR data, it will be necessary to appropriately collect, collate, and tag the data collected in NEALE. By maintaining a high degree of data integrity during the generation phase we will be able to deliver high quality data to the Data Repository. Objective 4. To facilitate communication between the CHEAR Coordinating Center and the NEALE, as well as among the other CHEAR components. The Administrative Core is composed of a diverse group of individual with an expansive breadth of experience in administration, laboratory science, data science, and informatics. This core is poised to lead the NEALE in this new research platform and contribute to the overall mission of the CHEAR program.